Webtoon Romance
by Iyagimagine
Summary: "Webtoon ? Ku kira Webtoon tak akan pernah ku alami didalam hidupku. Tapi, ternyata selama bertahun-tahun membuat webtoon. Aku merasa jalan cerita cintaku seperti webtoon. Ada manis, kesedihan dan penyesalan"Cerita cinta Baekyeol ( Chanbaek, Baekyeol. Exo member, Romance drama Humor)
1. Chapter 1

**"**_Webtoon ? Ku kira Webtoon tak akan pernah ku alami didalam hidupku. Tapi, ternyata selama bertahun-tahun membuat webtoon. Aku merasa jalan cerita cintaku seperti webtoon. Ada manis, kesedihan dan penyesalan"_

_Hello, saya bagian dari admin Iyagimagine disini. Author Yaoi baru yang bekerja sama dengan Pekaikim selaku admin Iyagimagine disini :) Aku akan kasih part 1nya semoga suka_

_._

_._

_._

_ "Mimpimu akan menjadi nyata"_

_ "Saya penulis Black and white"_

_ "Kau bukannya pria resleting ?"_

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

WEBTOON ROMANCE

"_Webtoon ? Ku kira Webtoon tak akan pernah ku alami didalam hidupku. Tapi, ternyata selama bertahun-tahun membuat webtoon. Aku merasa jalan cerita cintaku seperti webtoon. Ada manis, kesedihan dan penyesalan"_

_._

_._

_._

**_Part 1 : I'm Writer Webtoon_**

Berbicara tentang webtoon. Sebagian remaja sering sekali menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca webtoon. Bahkan sebagian remaja, tak segan-segan menginstall aplikasi weebtoon agar bisa mereka baca di smartphone mereka. Jika kalian, mengatakan bahwa penulis webtoon kebanyakan mereka anti sosial. Kalian salah. Gadis bernama Baekhyun itu merubah cara pandang orang lain dengan orang-orang pekerja webtoon.

.

.

.

Weebtoon Romance

.

BAEKYEOL START

.

**Seoul , 2008**

"Teng...Teng"Bel sudah berbunyi. Guru-guru yang sudah diambang pintu menyuruh anak-anaknya berlari agar memasuki kelas. Termasuk gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu. Gadis itu masuk dengan buru-buru membiarkan kuncirannya bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Ya ! Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak bisa datang lebih pagi, agar kau tidak gegabah seperti ini"Baekhyun tak menjawab celoteh dari Kyungsoo teman sebangkunya dari SD sampai kini SMA. Baekhyun sibuk mengatur nafasnya sendiri.

"Mianhae. Tapi, aku menitipkan pada penjaga toko buku untuk tidak kehabisan komik yang baru saja terbit dari komikus Goo Tae Ri."Kyungsoo tidak dapat berkomentar apapun lagi. Byun Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai komik dan ia hobi sekali menggambar sampai meja yang ditempatinya diukir menjadi sebuah cerita bergambar. Omongan mereka terhenti, saat seongsaniem mereka masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Kalian harus menggunakan past tense dalam penggunaan kalimat yang merupakan kalimat masa lalu"Sang Guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran berharap anak didiknya memerhatikannya. Tapi, tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia sibuk, dengan handphonenya yang saling memberi kabar tentang launchingnya komik Goo Tae Ri.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah,"Baekhyun menoleh saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya "Kenapa kau harus merahasiakan identitasmu di komik-komik karyamu"Baekhyun yang sedang menggambar hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tau, ayahku sekeras apa ?"Kyungsoo mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Kadang Kyungsoo merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Junki kakaknya.

"Baek, apa kau lapar ?"Baekhyun berhenti menggambar dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran.

"Tapi, kau baru saja makan ?"Kyungsoo bukan menjawab malah menampilkan gigi putihnya itu.

Baekhyun mendecikkan lidahnya, tapi gadis itu menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo "Baiklah, aku temani kau ke kantin"

.

Jam istirahat telah selesai, kini saatnya untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ke kelas. Melihat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas, anak-anak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ya ! Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu ?"Semua menunduk tidak berani dan saling menyenggol siku yang lainnya.

"YA ! AKU BILANG ADA APA ?"Gadis tomboy itu mulai menaikkan suaranya. Ia terkejut saat melihat hasil karyanya itu sudah basah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin.

"Baek..."Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUATNYA MENJADI BASAH ? JIKA KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK ADA YANG MENGAKU, MAKA HIDUP KALIAN GAK AKAN TENANG."Mendengar ancaman dari Baekhyun. Salah satu laki-laki, dengan takutnya mengangkat tangannya. Mengakui bahwa ialah pelakunya.

'BUGH'

Lelaki itu terjengkal karena Baekhyun tidak ragu-ragu menendang laki-laki itu. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah nasib yang harus diterima dengan laki-laki itu. Siapa suruh, ia menghancurkan apa yang berharga bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**PART 1**

'**Yes, i'm writer webtoon'**

**CAST : **

**Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**Chanyeol as Park Chan yeol**

**Rain as Byun Ji Hoon **

**Kim Tae Hee as Byun Tae Hee**

**Junki 2pm as Byun Junki**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama**

**Author : Iyagimagine**

'_**Cast disini milik tuhan dan emaknya yang ngelahirin**__** dan saya tidak terinspirasi dari siapapun. Dan dimohon, untuk semuanya tidak mengcopy ide cerita saya walau disini tidak ada hak ciptanya. Terima kasih'**_

.

.

.

_**Untuk Cast mungkin akan bertambah sesuai dengan Chapter. Selamat membaca edisi kedua EXO SERIES ini ya :D**_

_***Cr : Gambar ini berasal dari CheeseTrap. Webtoon terkeren yang pernah aku baca***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seoul-2013**_

.

Cahaya pagi masuk ke dalam apartement Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun masih asyik tertidur di depan komputer. Sampai, akhirnya sebuah telepon berhasil membangunkannya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Ya ! Nona Byun, kau dimana ?"Suara itu suara kakaknya. Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar menoleh kanan-kiri.

"Aku masih di apartement, hyung"Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun memanggil sang kakak dengan sebutan oppa selain didepan rekan-rekan kerja ayahnya.

"KAU GILA ? YA ! BYUN BAEKHYUN, KAU LUPA HARI INI KITA DISURUH UNTUK RAPAT DENGAN PEMEGANG SAHAM ?"Baekhyun harus mencerna beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tersentak.

"AH, HYUNG ! KENAPA HYUNG TIDAK BILANG !"Baekhyun menutup teleponnya. Ia pun dengan segera mandi dan berdandan natural. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan kemeja yang dimasukkan ke dalam rok selututnya. Mungkin, mereka tidak akan menyangka bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya gadis yang tomboy.

Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru memasuki kantor. Dan ketika, ia masuk ke dalam lift. Ia melepaskan sepatu kets kesayangannya itu dan menggantinya menjadi high heels dengan panjang 15 cm. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa ? Itu sudah keharusan seorang Byun Baekhyun sehingga terbiasa dengan hal itu. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Junki tersenyum sumringah melihatnya.

"Aw. Ish"Baekhyun memandang kesal Junki saat Junki memukul pelan kepala sang adik. Jika mereka berdua tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, pasti mereka akan memulai perang dunia ke 3.

"Perkenalkan, tuan Moon. Ini adik saya, Byun Baekhyun"Baekhyun menampilkan senyuman menawannya sambil menjabat tangan salah satu pemegang saham yang diperkenalkan kakanya.

"Cantik sekali. Badannya bagus"Tuan Moon mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Baekhyun yang membuat dalam hati Baekhyun mendelik jijik.

'_Dasar, apa istrinya tau kelakuan suaminya seperti ini ? Menjijikan'_Tentu ucapan itu hanya di dalam hati sambil masuk kedalam ruangan. Junki maju ke depan untuk mempresentasikan produk-produk terbarunya di perusahaan mereka. Sesekali, Baekhyun mencuri-curi celah untuk menguap.

"Kalian bisa mengecekkannya di website kami yang sudah tertera dalam kertas yang kami berikan. Disana kami memberikan spesifik dari barang tersebut."Semua pada akhirnya membuka handphonenya untuk mengecek website perusahaannya. Tapi, tidak dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun, mengecek sns-nya saat banyak komentar positif saat pembaca membaca webtoonnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri dengan komentar-komentar lucu yang membuat dirinya semangat untuk membuat lanjutan dari webtoon tersebut.

.

.

.

"Cut, Oke syuting selesai. Selamat yah"Semua saling mengucapkan selamat karena drama itu akhirnya tamat dengan rating yang sangat memuaskan.

"Chanyeol-ssi, terima kasih atas semuanya"Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menjabat tangannya. "Semua, karena dirimu. Karena actingmu yang keren, membuat drama ini menjadi drama berating tinggi."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, itu semua karena staff"Chanyeol pun memanggil manajernya untuk membawakan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh staff terkaget "Maaf, aku hanya dapat memberikan itu, dihari terakhir syuting"

Sang sutradara menepuk pundak Chanyeol "Tidak apa-apa, kau ikut makan bersama kan ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu ia pun kembali meminta maaf "Maaf, saya tidak bisa ikut. Karena, hari ini saya akan pindah apartement. Saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih, sutradara"Jawabnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan syuting. Ia pun langsung bersandar jok mobil melepas keletihannya selama syuting drama 30 episode tersebut.

"Ayo, berangkat"Sang manajer tidak menjawab. Chanyeol mendengar isakan dari sang manajer. Benar saja, Chanyeol menemukan sang manajer hyung sedang menangis sambil menatap layar handphonenya.

"Mwoya ? Kau membaca webtoon sambil menangis ? Buang-buang waktu membaca webtoon romance seperti itu"

"Mwo ? membuang waktu katamu ?"Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja manajer hyungnya itu mengomel padanya hanya karena chanyeol mengatakan bahwa membaca webtoon romance apapun itu membuang waktunya. Benar-benar.

"Kenapa kau marah ?"Kini Chanyeol yang terpancing emosi. Menyadari bahwa ia bersalah terhadap Chanyeol, manajer hyung langsung meminta maaf dan menjalankan mobilnya ke apartemen baru miliknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencoba menyamarkan grafisnya agar hasil gambarannya terlihat sempurna. Sesekali, ia meminum susu yang ia buat setiap malamnya untuk menemani di kala ia membuat chapter webtoon berikutnya.

'Tring'Bunyi itu menandakan ada pesan SNS masuk ke dalam handphonenya. Ia tersenyum, saat tau bahwa ketiga sahabatnya dalam grup yang mengechatnya.

_Luhanashin_

_Baekhyun-ah, apa kau sibuk ? _

_._

_Kyungsookyung_

_Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin segera pulang ke korea untuk bertemu denganmuT_T_

_._

_Hzzitaonam_Fanfan_

_Baekhyun-ah, kenapa Love fairy begitu sedih. Apa Kein akan bisa bahagia dengan Ah ran ? Eoh, jangan membuat Ah Ran mati ! Atau aku akan menghampiri apartemenmu, untuk merubah jalan ceritanya. ._

_._

Merasa tertarik dengan obrolan para ketiga gadis itu, akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya membuat webtoon dan membalasnya sambil tiduran di atas ranjangnya.

_Baekhyuniefearless_

_Tidak aku tidak sibuk, luhan-ah. Tapi memang ada apa ? Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyung. Kembalilah ke Korea. Jangan kebanyakan membolos. Ya ! Nam Zitao ! Ani, Huang Zi Tao ! Nilai kesenian gambarmu itu buruk. Mana mungkin, kau mengerti cara mengedit-edit dalam kamus webtoon. Hanya, aku yang tau. _

Tak perlu menunggu lama, ketiga sahabatnya itu membalasnya kembali.

_Luhanashin_

_Aku ingin video call dengan kalian semua ? Bagaimana ?_

_._

_Kyungsookyung_

_Setuju sekali, aku merindukan kalian semua. _

_._

_Hzzitaonam_Fanfan_

_Sudah lama kau tidak memanggil marga asliku, Baek. Baiklah, siapkan laptop kalian_

_._

"Dasar kalian semua"Baekhyun mendecikkan lidahnya dan kembali menuju meja komputernya. Ia mengaktifkan situs video callnya.

"_Hai"_Teriak ketiga sahabatnya yang membuat kupingnya pengang.

"Selamat kau mendapat 6.000 review. Ceritamu memang benar-benar menguras perasaan, Baekhyun. Coba, semua orang tau kalau kau tidak pernah berhubungan dengan pria manapun. Karena semua pria lebih takut padamu. Hahaha"Goda Tao membuat Baekhyun kesal sekaligus jadi bahan ketawa oleh kedua teman lainnya.

"Kyung, kau tidak apa-apa soal berita pria itu ?"Itulah Baekhyun. Ketika ia berbicara tidak berfikir dahulu. Tao dan Luhan menatapnya kesal. Mereka bertiga tersenyum lega, saat Kyungsoo akhirnya tertawa kembali.

"Ya ! Kenapa kalian jadi sedih seperti itu ? _Gwenchanchi, nae himnae-ya. Kongchohajima"_Dan malam itu menjadi hari reunian mereka di dunia maya. Sekaligus menjadi malam yang panjang, karena gadis-gadis itu tidak berhenti mengoceh.

.

.

.

Bunyi handphonenya membuat pria bernama Chanyeol itu, menutupi kupingnya untuk menghindari bunyi bising dari handphonenya. Sayang, sepertinya orang yang menelepon di seberang sana tidak menyerah sampai chanyeol ingin mengangkatnya.

"Wae Hyung ?"

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak akan lupa dengan pemotretan untuk iklan sepatu Byunage itu kan ?"Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Managementnya benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti robot.

"Arraseo Hyung"Jawabnya sekaligus menutup sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

"HYUNG, SUDAH KUBILANG KAN ! AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI ASISTEN ARTIS YANG AKAN MENANDATANGI KOMERSIL KITA. AKU SUDAH KAPOK DENGAN SALAH SATU MEMBER GIRL GROUP YANG BERNAMA CHRISY ITU."Kenapa sih kakanya tak bisa membuat Baekhyun tidak sungut satu hari saja. Seperti pagi ini, Baekhyun disuruh dengan kakanya untuk menjadi asisten artis yang menurut Baekhyun sangat menyusahkan. Karena keinginan mereka yang banyak untuk dipenuhi. Junki mengacam Baekhyun, jika tak dilakukan maka Junki akan bilang pada ayahnya bahwa ia masih menggeluti webtoon.

"Ingat ancaman, Byun Baekhyun. Sudah ya, aku akan menjemput Jia dulu dibandara. Bye"Baekhyun mengutuk pasti pada kakanya itu. Baekhyun pun keluar dari apartemennya dan begitu pula Chanyeol. Mereka berdua menunggu lift.

"_Orang ini bodoh ? Siang hari memakai pakaian seperti itu ? Apa dia selebritis ? Cih !"_Batin Baekhyun menoleh melihat cara pakaiannya. Namun saat, ia berusaha untuk melupakan pakaian orang yang ada disamping. Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang membuat ia tak berhenti mengerjapkan matanya.

"_Orang ini pasti tau bahwa aku adalah seorang selebritis. Park Chanyeol, seberusaha kau menutupinya. Orang akan tau bahwa kau adalah aktor terkenal"_Batin Chanyeol sambil mengembangkan senyum bangganya. Pintu lift terbuka. Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya masuk terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun masih tidak mengerjapkan matanya tapi kali ini Baekhyun mengangkat jarinya dengan menunjuk sesuatu. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum pintu lift itu tertutup. Sedangkan Baekhyun, saat lift itu mulai turun ia tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa dia orang gila ? Kenapa hal sekecil itu, ia tidak menyadarinya ? Apa tinggal di Seoul, banyak orang menjadi gila ? Yang benar saja"Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya yang bingung. Kemudian ia lebih memilih untuk turun menggunakan lift gudang apartemen daripada menunggu lift yang Chanyeol gunakan.

.

"Hai Hyung"Sapa Chanyeol saat bertemu dengan manajer Hyungnya. Sama seperti ekspresi gadis yang ada disebelahnya. Chanyeol berdehem bangga. Ia malah merapihkan rambutnya. Tapi...\

"Akh. Ya !"Chanyeol meringis kesakitan saat manajer hyung memukul bahunya. Manajer Hyung langsung menunjuk ke arah bawah. Manajer hyung menunjuk ke arah lesreting Chanyeol yang terbuka.

"_Neo paboya ? (Kau bodoh ?)_"

Chanyeol terdiam. Jadi, karena ini gadis itu tidak mengerjapkan matanya sambil menunjuk-tunjuk ke arahnya. Bodoh ! Berarti dia melihat warna celana dalam yang Chanyeol pakai. Astaga !

"Hyung, sebenarnya sebelum hyung seorang wanita melihatnya pula"

"_CHANYEOL-AH, NEO PABOYA ! JINJA !_"

.

.

.

Sebelum acara dimulai, Baekhyun meriakan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Rambut yang dicat blonde itu ia biarkan tergerai. Dan hanya mengambil sedikit untuk menguncir mengitari kepalanya agar berbentuk seperti mahkota.

"Kau selalu cantik, Baekhyun-ssi"Wanita itu bernama Tiffany. Tiffany masih sepupu dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Jadi, jangan kaget marganya masih terpampang tulisan Byun.

"Ah, eonni. Sejak kapan eonni disini ? Bukannya eonni harus mengurusi ruang produksi ?"Tiffany menyenggol Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud senggolan Tiffany.

"Kau ini seperti, oppamu saja. Jangan terlalu serius bekerja Baekhyun-ah."Baekhyun kini mengerti. Pasti, Tiffany ingin meminta cuti lagi darinya dan menjaga rahasia dari 'hyungnya' agar tidak dilaporkan pada ayahnya Tiffany.

"Eonni ingin meminta cuti ? Tenang saja, aku tak akan bilang ke samchon"Tiffany langsung mencubit pipi tirus Baekhyun. Tentu saja perlakuan Tiffany, membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kau memang sepupuku paling baik. Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah"Tiffany langsung bergegas pergi. Baekhyun merubah ekspresinya tomboynya kembali setelah Tiffany meninggalkannya. Baru saja ia ingin mengoleskan lipstik ke bibirnya tiba-tiba, anak buahnya datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Nona, orang tua anda akan ke perusahaan sekarang"Baekhyun masih tidak peduli dan mengoleskan lipstik ke bibirnya yang cantik.

1...

2...

3...

"Mworago (Apa ?)."Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas dandannya dan langsung menelepon hyungnya.

"Sial, tidak di angkat. Apa yang dilakukan pria berhidung belang itu sebenarnya"Baekhyun tidak menyerah menelepon kakaknya itu. Jika kakaknya tidak ada disini, maka ia juga ikut kena dampaknya. Menyusahkan kau Junki !

"Yeoboseyo"Baekhyun bisa menebak bahwa kakanya itu melakukan olahraga bawah. Yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang seharusnya sudah menikah.

"YA ! KAU INI MASIH PAGI, MELAKUKAN ITU ! CEPAT KEMARI, ABEOJI DAN EOMMA AKAN DATANG. CEPATLAH ! KAU TIDAK MAU MATI KAN !"Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi mengatur nada bicaranya. Ia terlalu emosi dengan semua kelakuan kakak laki-lakinya

"YA ! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA DARI TADI, NONA BYUN ! Aku akan kesana"Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Junki berbohong dengan mengatakan ingin menjemput sang pacar di bandara padahal ingin melakukan 'itu'.

"Nona"

"APA LAGI ?"Bawahannya terkejut karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengeluarkan nada tingginya. Baekhyun menyadari apa yang ia lakukan akhirnya menghampiri gadis bawahannya itu dan mempersilahkan ia untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Artis yang bernama Park Chanyeol sudah datang, nona"Baekhyun memegang pelipisnya. Otaknya seperti ingin pecah. Bawahannya itu menunduk hormat saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya pergi. Setelah Baekhyun yakin, tampilannya sudah sangat rapih. Ia menghampiri artis yang akan memamerkan produknya.

"Selamat datang di Byunage. Terima kasih, sudah menerima kontrak kami untuk bersedia menjadi model komersil kami"Baekhyun menunduk menyambut Park Chanyeol. Ia berubah menjadi wanita yang sopan dan penuh lemah lembut

"Kau ?"Baekhyun menaikan kepalanya karena orang ini seperti mengenalnya. Baekhyun membelokan matanya, saat melihat pria yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Kau ? Reselting itu kan ?"Image Chanyeol jelek sudah dimata Baekhyun. Manajer hyung, tak bisa menahan tawanya saat nasib sial yang kini dialami aktor terkenal seperti Chanyeol. Ayolah, Chanyeol juga manusia yang bisa mengalami nasib sial.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau adalah aktor terkenal. Maaf, mungkin kau mengiraku mungkin tak punya tv atau apapun. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu. Maaf, atas kelancangan berbicara saya. Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada anda"Byun Baekhyun sangat pintar untuk menempatkan dirinya. Dimana ia harus berpura-pura menjadi anak perusahan Byunage dan dimana ia harus menjadi dirinya sendiri .

'_Tak menyangka, pria reselting ternyata seorang aktor. Hahahaha. Ingin, rasanya menertawakan tampang bodohnya itu'_Tentu saja, Omongan tadi Baekhyun tidak berasal dari lubuk hatinya. Padahal, hatinya ingin sekali menertawakan Chanyeol. Jahat ? Oh tidak. Tapi, memang itu kejadian lucu kalau Baekhyun mengingatnya.

"Nona, orang tua anda beserta kakak anda sudah datang"Baekhyun mengangguk pada bawahannya itu. Ia pamit pada Chanyeol untuk meninggalkannya sebentar.

"Abeoji, eomma"Baekhyun memeluk kedua orang tuanya sekaligus menatap tajam yang ada belakang orang tuanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa perusahaan berjalan dengan lancar"Itulah sang ayah. Bagi ayah Baekhyun, kesehatan anak-anaknya dikesampingkan yang penting. Ayahnya lebih baik mengutamakan 'bagaimana kesehatan perusahaan'. Ya, baginya perusahaan juga makhluk hidup.

"Yeobo, kau ini ! Seharusnya kau, menanyakan kesehatan anakmu itu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun, Junki ?"

"Kami baik, eomma"Junki akhirnya berbicara juga. Ingin rasanya, Baekhyun mengadu pada orang tuanya bahwa ialah yang mengurusi perusahaan lebih banyak daripada Junki. Tapi, jika ia mengadu maka identas penulis webtoon yang sedang heboh akan sampai kemulut ayahnya. Jangan sampai.

"Eomma, abeoji. Ini Chanyeol, yang akan menjadi model komersil kita kali ini"Baekhyun memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada orang tuanya. Chanyeol menunduk hormat dan menjabat tangannya. Berusaha seramah mungkin yang akan bekerja sama dengannya.

"Senang berkerja sama dengan anda, Chanyeol-ssi"Chanyeol menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah topeng dari seorang Chanyeol yang jarang tersenyum itu.

.

.

.

'Trak' Bunyi detingan gelas yang saling bersulang dengan gelas lainnya. Keluarga Byun kini sedang menikmati kegiatan makan malamnya.

"Kau tau, Love Fairy sudah terbit chapter 12-nya"Baekhyun tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan anak gadis yang sepertinya masih SMA membicarakan karya webtoonnya. "Aku penasaran dengan penulis 'Black and White' itu. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku ingin memberikan jempolannya dengan webtoon love fairynya itu"

Terlihat dengan jelas, bibir Baekhyun ia lengkukan menjadi sebuah senyuman bahagia. Tak menyangka, bahwa banyak orang yang menyukai hasil karyanya itu. Sampai-sampai ia tersedak saking bahagianya.

"Baekhyun-ah, makannya jangan buru-buru."Baekhyun yang sedang melahap steaknya hanya mengembangkan senyumannya sehingga membuat pipi itu mengembung dan matanya berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Mianhae eomma"

"Aigoo, sepertinya anak eomma tampak bahagia sekali ?"Benar. Baekhyun memang sedang bahagia. Hari ini, banyak membuatnya tertawa dan bahagia walau harus dirusak dengan semua kelakuan Junki.

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun bahagia. Bertemu dengan abeoji dan eomma lah yang membuatku bahagia."Orang tua Baekhyun tertawa senang mendengarnya. Junki tau, bahkan yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak merindukan mereka. Melainkan, ia baru saja mendengar ada yang memuji webtoonnya. Jujur saja, Junki mengikuti cerita webtoon buatan adiknya itu. Kadang, love fairy membuatnya menangis. Ia benar-benar bisa membuat karakter Ah Ran yang mencintai seorang 'Dobi' seperti Kein. Tanpa sadar oleh semuanya, bahwa kini Junki memandang adik kecilnya itu. Ia mengusap pelan pucuk adik perempuannya itu sambil tersenyum bangga yang membuat Baekhyun memandangnya aneh.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan chapter webtoon Love Fairy untuk minggu depan. Baekhyun membuka jendela yang menghadapkan suasana kota Seoul. Ia menghirup udara malam Seoul.

"Ya ! Nona Byun"Saat Baekhyun menoleh ia menemukan Chanyeol disamping apartementnya. Ia meminum cokelat panas dan menutupi badan tingginya itu.

"Pria resleting ?"Chanyeol kini memiliki panggilan baru dari wanita tetangganya itu. Chanyeol benci dengan panggilan itu. Sangat membencinya.

"Bisakah, kau tidak memanggil itu ? Tidak sopan !"Baekhyun tak bisa tahan tawanya. Gadis itu sambil berjongkok karena tertawa.

"Tunggu"Cegah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol ingin masuk kedalam ruangannya kembali. "Maaf. Bisakah kita berteman ? Kau tetangga baru kan ?"Chanyeol menampilkan smirknya kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangannya.

"YA ! TIDAK SOPAN MENINGGALKAN ORANG YANG INGIN MENGAJAKNYA BERKENALAN ! KU BERSUMPAH, AKAN KU LAPORKAN PADA _GIJA_(_WARTAWAN)_. SUPAYA MEREKA TAU KAU ADALAH AKTOR YANG TIDAK MEMILIKI SOPAN SANTUN ! PRIA RESLETING, AWAS SAJA KAU !"Chanyeol menoleh sedikit. Ia bergidik dan menutup kupingnya dengan seruan tak jelas darinya. Kenapa wanita itu cerewet sekali !

**Ayo, gimana nih ? Ini kelanjutan dari Exo Series. Sebenarnya cerita cinta Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol ini sebelum Kyungsoo dan Kai bertemu. Jadi, jangan kaget Castnya sama. Dan saya dibantu dengan teman saya. Dia author Yaoi baru. Katanya dia greget pingin buat versi Baekyeolnya. Dan jadi deh, FF ini karya kita berdua. Semoga suka ya... Untuk 2 Hearts udah setengah jalan kok lanjutannya. Hahahaha. Tolong, review dan hargain usaha temen yang membantu ini yah :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Webtoon Romance part. 2

.

.

.

**PART 1**

_'Dream come true but i must to hands up or not**'**_

**_CAST :_ **

**Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**Chanyeol as Park Chan yeol**

**Rain as Byun Ji Hoon **

**Kim Tae Hee as Byun Tae Hee**

**Junki 2pm as Byun Junki**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama**

**Author : Iyagimagine**

'_**Cast disini milik tuhan dan emaknya yang ngelahirin**__** dan saya tidak terinspirasi dari siapapun. Dan dimohon, untuk semuanya tidak mengcopy ide cerita saya walau disini tidak ada hak ciptanya. Terima kasih'**_

.

.

.

"_Kein, jangan pergi."Ah ran menangis mencoba menahan Kein sang fairytale dobi itu untuk tidak pergi. Kein, yang masih menampaki dirinya. _

"_Aku ditakdirkan tidak untuk didunia, Ah ran-ssi. Kumohon. Jika, aku berada disini aku akan mati. Aku hanya fairytale. Yang tak bisa nampak diorang lain. Dan mungkin, akan hilang dari pengelihatanmu"Kein berusaha meyakinkan sang kekasih bahwa dunianya berbeda dengan dirinya. Tidak akan mungkin bersatu. Kein memegang pipi mulus Ah ran. Tentu saja, Ahran membalasnya dengan memegang tangannya. Matanya tak berhenti mengeluarkan air sendu. Merasakan bahwa kesedihan kini melandannya. _

"Kemudian, Kein mencium Ahran. Oh, sepertinya tidak nyambung. Masa, harus aku hapus lagi ?"Baekhyun terus menggerutu saat bumi sudah menyambut datangnya pagi. Terlihat kantung hitam, dibawah mata Baekhyun bertanda bahwa ia tidak tidur.

"Tlit...Tlit"

Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya. Melihat layarnya, ia menderukan nafasnya dengan kasar. Tapi, apa daya. Ia harus, mengangkat. Karena, itu termasuk bagian dari pekerjaan mereka.

"Penulis Byun ? Apa Chapter untuk minggu ini sudah bisa di update. Ah, saya tau. Bahwa nona Byun, tidak hanya seorang penulis... "

"Aku sudah selesai. Tinggal mengedit sedikit dan akan menjadi sempurna. Maaf atas keterlambatan postingan webtoon saya"Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun orang diseberang sana tertawa.

"Ah, senang mempunyai penulis seperti anda. Maaf, merepotkanmu penulis byun"Orang itu mematikan teleponnya. Baekhyun merenggangkan badannya. Badannya terasa kaku, karena terus duduk di meja komputer. Bukan pertama kalinya, Baekhyun seperti ini.

.

Baekhyun berlari masuk kantor. Ia memang orang yang selalu terburu-buru. Semua yang mengenal Baekhyun akan memakluminya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak berubah"Luhan kini berada diperusahaan Baekhyun untuk membantu perusahaan Baekhyun untuk merancang model sepatu yang terbaru. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk sahabatnya.

"Nyesek"Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun hanya terkikik. Luhan menatap kantung hitam dibawah mata Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tidak tidur ?"

Apa kantung matanya sangat terlihat ? Padahal ia menggunakan make up extra tebal untuk menutupi kantung hitamnya itu.

"Iya, aku mengurusi webtoonku yang jatuh tempo hari ini"Luhan sangat mengerti. Gadis itu lebih memetingkan webtoon dibandingkan kesehatannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita bicarakan kerjasama kita nona byun"

.

.

.

"Nona, anda tidak boleh masuk tanpa izin"Wanita berkaki jenjang terlihat sedang mencoba menguji para penjaga apartement. Tampaknya, wanita yang kini memakai kacamata hitam didalam ruangan itu tak peduli.

"Kau tidak tau siapa, saya ?"Gadis itu tampak menyombongkan dirinya. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dengan anggun. Kemudian, ia tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi penjaga yang heran.

"Saya Ok Dae Na. Pacar dari aktor Park Chanyeol. Sekarang, biarkan saya bertemu dengan dia"Penjaga tetap tak peduli. Penjaga hanya menjalankan tugas jangan ada seorang se-enaknya masuk kedalam apartement Chanyeol. Tentu saja, karena ia seorang aktor terkenal di korea selatan.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut ?"

"Sayang"

"Daena"Kedatangan wanita itu secara tiba-tiba membuat seorang Park Chanyeol terkejut. Chanyeol menatapnya malas saat wanita itu mulai menggandeng tangannya dengan sesukanya. Taukah wanita itu dengan kata risih ?

Setelah penjaga apartement pergi, Wanita yang bernama Ok Daena langsung saja masuk ke dalam apartement Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, kau kemari ?"Daena tampak tak peduli meskipun Chanyeol menatapnya dingin. Ia malah membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang Chanyeol. Ia menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kan pacarmu. Tentu saja, aku ingin mendatangi dirimu"Semua perkataan Daena bohong. Chanyeol tak pernah mengakui kalau ia pacaran dengannya. Hanya saja, Daena memiliki kekuasaan atas dirinya karena ia adalah anak ceo dari agensi entertaimentnya. Bagi Chanyeol, itu tak masalah untuk menaikan popularitas. Toh, ia juga meraup keuntungan yang sama. Karena dari skandal itu, membuat Chanyeol mendapat peran yang sangat menggiurkan untuk padar pekerja entertain seperti dirinya.

"Tapi ini masih sangat pagi"Lagi-lagi Daena tidak memperdulikannya. Ia bergerak ke arah jendela. Dia menghirup udara pagi dari apartement Chanyeol. Namun, sesuatu yang berbau membuat Daena menyerngit. Sebuah sandwich yang sudah penuh dengan lalat di samping apartement Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah !"

"Waeyo ?"Chanyeol berkata malas dengan tatapan yang masih berkutik di layar handphonenya. Lebih menyenangkan dibanding memandang wajah gadis menyebalkan itu.

"Siapa yang tinggal disebelah apartementmu ?"

"Orang yang tidak waras"Jawab Chanyeol dengan pendeknya.

"Mwo ?"Chanyeol terkejut saat tiba-tiba Daena sudah duduk disampingnya. Wanita itu begitu agresif. Chanyeol menggeser tempat duduknya agar menjauh dari wanita itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas saat wanita itu malah menggeser tempat duduknya juga.

"Kalau begitu, kau pindah saja. Apa aku harus bilang pada appa ?"

"Daena, sudahlah. Aku nyaman tinggal disini. Disini sangat sepi. Tak ada yang menggangguku dengan meminta signature atau meminta foto bareng. Aku ingin menikmati menjadi orang biasa"Chanyeol pergi dari tempat duduknya. Chanyeol mengambil topinya yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Ya Park Chanyeol, kau mau kemana ? Park Chanyeol !"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan kantuknya. Ia tak kuat dengan semua pekerjaan perusahaan seperti ini. Gadis berambut kuning ke-emasan itu yang ada malah tertidur di meja kerjanya.

"Baek, kau..."Junki terdiam saat ia melihat adiknya itu sudah tertidur manis di meja kerjanya. Junki mendekat ke arah Baekhyun sambil melihat adiknya. Junki dapat melihat terdapat kantung mata hitam di mata adiknya itu.

"Kau pasti tidak tidur"Junki menjitak kepala adiknya. Jongin meng-kaku kan dirinya saat adiknya bergerak. Tapi kemudian, Junki dapat bernafas lega saat Baekhyun kembali tidur dengan tenangnya.

'Tling'

Suara handphone yang berasal dari notif smartphonenya itu membuat Junki penasaran. Diam-diam membuka handphonenya yang ternyata semuanya adalah notif komentar-komentar pembacanya.

_+850-97830100_

_Wah, Kein.. Kau sanggup meninggalkan Ah Ran begitu saja ? Apa yang terjadi, kalau kau pergi ? Seperti Do Min Joon kah ?_

_+850- 924572192_

_Sepertinya penulis Black and White tau sekali yah menguras perasaan para pembaca. Puitis sekali bahasanya. Aku menunggu. Hwaiting^^_

Junki tersenyum saat membaca komentar positif dari hasil webtoon Baekhyun. Junki sangat menyayangkan sifat sang ayah yang keras kepala untuk menyuruh Baekhyun juga turun di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Karena sifat sang ayah yang selalu membandingkan Baekhyun dengan dirinya. Junki sangat sadar itu.

+850-963451239

_Apa-apaan ini ! Webtoon ini sangat bodoh ! Apa kau tidak punya webtoon yang cukup rasional untuk dibaca ? _

Junki membaca itu perasaannya berubah kesal. Junki se-enaknya saja me-_logout_ akun milik Baekhyun dan masuk ke akun sns miliknya.

+850-9580098334

_YA ! JIKA TAK SUKA TAK USAH DIBACA ! AKU YAKIN, BAHWA WEBTOON INI SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN DIRANCANG MENJADI DRAMA. JIKA WEBTOON INI DIJADIKAN DRAMA, KU YAKIN RATINGNYA AKAN TINGGI_

Layaknya fangirl, Junki mengetik itu dengan penuh semangat. Sesakali ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

+850-9670056564

_Hei yang memeliki akun sns +850-963451239. Kau ingin mati, ditangan fans black and white ?"_

_+850-9437862336_

_Apa kau bukan manusia, seperti Kein ? Kein saja punya hati. Lalu kau apa ? Memalukan. Pergi sana !_

Junki tersenyum saat banyak yang membela webtoon ciptaan Baekhyun. Ia meng-_logout_ akun dirinya. Dan mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun. Setelah itu, ia pergi dari ruangan Baekhyun.

"Dasar hyung pabo ! Kenapa, ia harus menyembunyikan perhatiannya pada adiknya sendiri. Ish, kepalaku sakit karena dia menjitaknya." Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah bangun. Namun, ia berpura-pura tertidur. Dan ia tersenyum saat menatap komentar di sns-nya.

"Dasar hyung tidak normal"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah sangat ahli berjalan di atas papan panggung. Hari ini, Chanyeol mempamerkan tas buatan orang Amerika yang mencoba menarik pasaran di Korea Selatan.

"Luhan, kau tau aku sangat bosan dengan event-event seperti ini"Pacar dari Luhan ini menggerutu karena kencan pertamanya harus menghadiri acara-acara fashion seperti ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun itulah resiko yang harus diterimanya karena sang pacar desainer ternama yang sangat sibuk.

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan tas itu, Sehun-ah ? Aku bisa memintanya dengan sponsor nanti"Sehun tidak terlalu update dengan fashion. Baginya, tak perlu branded tetapi nyaman untuk dipakai dan cocok dipakai dirinya. Toh, ia juga sudah sangat tampan dengan memakai apapun. Berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya.

"Dara nuna dan Sang Hyun hyung. Inginkan yang ini"Sehun menunjukkan foto yang dikirimkan oleh kedua kakaknya yang bodoh itu.

"Miss Luhan"Luhan menoleh dengan senyum manisnya ia berikan pada pemuda berjas yang kulitnya hampir sama dengan Sehun.

"Oh, Mr. James"Luhan berjabat hangat dengan pemuda yang bukan merupakan warga negara Korea selatan itu.

"You are so beauty and pure"Sehun cemburu melihat lelaki lain memuji Luhan dengan begitu baiknya. Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun untuk tetap bersikap ramah.

"Ah, I'm so glad to meet Chanyeol and you. Thanks for made this event awsome"Chanyeol dan Luhan tersenyum ramah membalas pujian dari pemuda bule itu. Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Luhan yang membuat Sehun cemburu.

"Hei, baju Mr. James terbuat dari apa ?"Chanyeol berbisik pada Luhan. Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti. "Ani, maksudku. Apa ia tak gatal dengan pakaian berbulu seperti itu. Aku yakin, bajunya terbuat dari bulu domba. Aku alergi dengan itu"

Percakapan bisikan Chanyeol dengan Luhan terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sehun menyelak diantara mereka. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pada kelakuan Sehun "Katakan pada pacarmu, jangan cemburuan seperti itu"

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke apartementnya dengan mata yang mengantuk. Pekerjaan double membuatnya lelah.

'_Hei apartementmu bau busuk'_

Tulisan Hangeul itu tertempel di gagang pintu apartement miliknya. Bekhyun mengigit bibirnya kesal. Berani sekali dengannya berbicara seperti itu. Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartementnya. Untuk saat ini moodnya ingin menyalahkan televisinya.

_Gadis itu tersenyum melambaikan seorang pria tinggi dan rupawan. Sang pemuda berlari ke arah gadis itu dan memeluknya._

"Dia bukannya pria reseleting ?"Baekhyun menunjuk kearah televisi. Lebih tepatnya menunjuk seseorang yang tak asing dengan wajahnya. Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat akting Chanyeol di drama specialnya.

_Gadis itu tersenyum dengan membalas pelukannya. Pemuda itu mengelus halus rambut kekasihnya. Sesakali menghirup aroma shampoo yang menempel di rambut kekasihnya. _

"_Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."Gadis itu bukannya menjawab malah tersenyum. _

"_Kau yang seharusnya khawatir pada dirimu sendiri. Kau sedang diancam. Larilah, Yoon. Aku takut, kau diincar oleh polisi"Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak rela dengan kepergian pacarnya tapi itu lah resiko mencintai seorang Mafia. _

'Tes'

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir begitu saja. Baekhyun memang tomboy tapi hatinya gampang tersentuh dengan berbau melodrama. Baekhyun berdecak kagum tanpa sadar pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Pantas saja, hyungku membayarmu mahal. Akting pria resleting itu menakjubkan."

Merasa lapar, Baekhyun mengambil di kulkas. Tapi, ia menggerutu saat dikulkas tidak ada apa-apa. Tanpa mengganti baju kerjanya, ia pun keluar kembali dari apartemntnya. Ia menunggu lift untuk beberapa saat. Saat pintu lift terbuka, sesosok Park Chanyeol ada didalamnya. Membuat Baekhyun terpesona beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba saja, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dandanan Chanyeol sangat keren menurutnya hari ini.

Park Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Gadis itu melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di mengerti Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol melangkah dan berada disampingnya, Baekhyun tak juga bergerak.

"Wanita aneh"Jawab Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih kaku ditempat. Sampai pintu lift tertutup, Baekhyun baru menyadari.

"Bodoh ! Kau kenapa, Byun Baekhyun !"Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya didalam lift. Seorang diri.

.

.

.

Ke-esokan harinya, Baekhyun datang ke kantor webtoon yang mengajaknya kerjasama. Untung saja, mood Junki sedang baik jadi mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk mengurusi pekerjaan keduanya.

"Penulis nona Byun"Baekhyun terkejut dari lamunannya. Baekhyun juga tak mengerti apa yang ia lamunkan.

"Jadi ada apa, Manager Jung ? Kenapa tiba-tiba, aku disuruh kemari disaat bukan jadwalnya ?"Manager Jung bukan menjawab malah tersenyum senang. Manager yang bernama asli Jung Jessica itu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Selamat Baek"Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa ucapan sang manager. Jessica melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

"Manager Jung eonni, ngomong apa ? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti"

"Kau pernah bilang, suatu saat nanti webtoonmu ingin dijadikan drama bukan ?"Baekhyun menganggguk tapi bagi Baekhyun itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Itu tidak mungkin, jessica eonni. Itu hanya sebatas mimpi"Jessica menggelengkan kepala ditambah juga dengan telunjuknya yang bergerak didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Impianmu akan menjadi kenyataan. XBS pusat broadcast drama terbesar akan menarik webtoon menjadi hak cipta mereka untuk dijadikan drama"Baekhyun seperti jatuh dari gedung lantai 5. Tak bermimpi kah ia ?

"Ah, eonni jangan bercanda"

Jessica menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun "Kumohon pikirkan baik-baik, Baekhyun-ah. Ini cita-cita terbesarmu, bukan perusahaan"

Ucapan Jessica ada benarnya. Hasratnya ada pada webtoon bukan perusahaan. Jujur saja, Baekhyun ingin membuka dirinya seluas mungkin didunia webtoon tanpa harus memikirkan imejnya seorang putri bangsawan Byunage.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kantor webtoon yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil memegang map yang berisi ajakan ciptaannya dijadikan drama. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara mobil yang mengerem secara mendadak. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang persis didepan mobil yang ingin menabraknya itu hanya menatap tanpa ekpresi.

"Nona Byun"

"Huaaa... Itu Park Chanyeol !"Teriakan riuh mulai berdatangan. Chanyeol hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya bahwa ia lupa memakai kacamatanya. Ia khawatir takut wanita ini tertabrak dengan mobilnya. Itu saja.

"Benar. Aku adalah nona Byun. Sejauh apapun, aku menghapusnya. Marga itu akan terus melekatku."Tanpa ada ucapan terima kasih. Baekhyun pergi dengan lagi-lagi tatapan kosong. Chanyeol tidak mempersalahkan Baekhyun yang tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Justru Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Merasa bahwa ia bukan nona Byun yang pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu dengan orang itu. Sebenarnya berapa banyak kepribadian yang Baekhyun punya ?

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di taman. Baekhyun benar-benar bingung saat ini. Disaat ia tak ingin melepas mimpinya begitu saja yang sudah berada di ujung mata, tapi sang keluarga tak akan pernah setuju dengan dirinya yang 'hanya penulis webtoon'.

"Hah"

Udara yang dingin karena ingin memasuki musim dingin membuat Baekhyun sering sekali menghela nafas.

"Kau tau, aku yakin penulis Black and White sedang kebingungan memilih stasiun tv yang ingin memproduksi webtoonnya"Seorang anak SMA yang sepertinya membolos sekolah lewat dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sadar gadis belia itu membicarakan dirinya.

"Iya, aku juga yakin. Akan banyak produksi yang masuk. Kau tau, aku berharap yang menjadi Kein itu aktor Park Chanyeol. Kurasa, ia sangat cocok dengan karakter itu. Tapi aku tidak rela beradegan romantis dengan aktris yang menjadi Ahran. Cerita Love Fairy begitu romantis membuat iri dengan kisah cinta mereka. Aku tampak bodoh, membayangkan karakter itu hidup"

Baekhyun dibangku sana tersenyum mendengar semua ucapan gadis SMA itu. Mereka tidak tau, bahwa penulisnya sedang berusaha menumpulkan impiannya sendiri. Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya

"Manager Jung. Ah, Jessica eonni. Aku berminat. Berapa keuntungan yang akan kudapatkan ?"

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, buka pintunya"Seseorang terus saja memencet bel di depan apartement Baekhyun. Pria itu terlihat sangat kesal.

"YA ! BYUN !"Akhirnya pria itu memanggil nama marganya. Secara bersamaan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari apartement masing-masing. Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun dijewer oleh seorang pemuda masuk kedalam apartementnya. Chanyeol tentu saja hafal dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu anak pertama dari keluarga Byun. Ya, pemuda itu bernama Byun Junki.

"Bisa kau jelaskan dengan oppamu, nona Byun ?"Baekhyun hanya diam saat Junki memberikan lembaran informasi terkini mengenai dirinya.

"Mianhae hyung"Mata Junki terbelalak. Adik perempuannya benar-benar menyetujuinya. Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak lupa ayahmu seperti apa kan ?

"Oh tuhan, ampuni aku punya yeo-dongsaeng seperti orang ini. Dengarkan oppa, Baekhyun-ah. Kau tau ayahmu seperti apa Baekhyun. Kau mungkin tidak akan menjadi keluarga Byun lagi, jika kau melakukannya. Dan k..."

"Aku tidak peduli, oppa"

"Apa ?"

Baekhyun tidak berani menatap Junki. Air matanya akhirnya mengalir. Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat menahan semuanya. Semuanya sudah terlalu berat.

"Aku tidak peduli, oppa. Aku tidak peduli, jika aku bukan lagi anak bungsu dari keluarga raya kaya Byunage yang membantu menaikan defisit negara. Aku tidak peduli !"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SADARKAH APA YANG KAU KATAKAN ?"Baekhyun menutup matanya saat tangan Junki hampir mengenai pipi mulusnya. Junki menarik tangannya dan tembok pun yang menjadi pembalasannya.

"Itu impianku oppa. Itu impianku, yang sudah ada didepan mataku. Aku bukan berotak jenius seperti dirimu. Aku hanya Baekhyun. Dibalik tomboy aku...Aku juga akan sakit, layaknya perempuan. Sadarkah keluarga Byun, selama ini ? Aku bukan robot. Aku Baekhyun...Aku Baekhyun... Hiks"Baekhyun membanting pintu dan keluar dari apartement. Lagi-lagi, disana terdapat Chanyeol yang siap-siap untuk syuting iklan.

"Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah. Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku mengerti"Junki menghela nafas panjang. Dan mengejar pergerakan Baekhyun untuk mengejarnya sebelum jauh.

Chanyeol dan Manager hyungnya masih terdiam di depan apartement Chanyeol. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Sudah 2 kali Chanyeol melihat kepribadian Baekhyun yang berbeda.

"Hyung"Hyungnya menoleh pada Chanyeol yang ternyata tatapannya tidak mefokuskan pada dirinya.

"Apa didunia ini, orang-orang mempunyai banyak kepribadian ?"Pertanyaan aneh Chanyeol membuat sang manager hyung menyerngitkan dahinya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, jebal. Tunggu"Baekhyun memberhentikan langkahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas perutnya. Junki menghela nafas sambil menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, hyung janji akan mengizinkanmu"Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Benarkah ? Tapi memang, ia bisa meyakinkan ayah byun yang keras itu. Baekhyun rasa tidak.

"Hyung serius ?"Gadis itu mencoba meyakinkan kakaknya. Junki mengangguk.

"Iya, Hyung memperbolehkanmu. Tetapi, saat naskahmu ada didrama itu. Kau tetap harus memakai nama black and white. Lalu, jika ayahmu tau... Aku tidak akan bisa membantu. Kau tau kan sekeras apa ayah ?"Baekhyun membalas ucapan sang kakak dengan anggupan mantap.

"Kau tenang saja. Lagipula, itu kan ayahmu juga. Junki oppa"

Junki berdecakkan lidahnya menatap Baekhyun kemudian menyenggolnya dengan jari telunjuknya "Giliran ada maunya, kau memanggilku dengan lembut. 'oppa, oppa' Aigoo"

Baekhyun tertawa. Kemudian Baekhyun memeluk Junki membuat Junki terkejut. Kejadian ini sangat langka untuk seorang Byun Baekhyunn.

"Gomawo, oppa"

.

.

.

_**HOI... HOI... Yeay... Iyagimagine pekaikim sama temen saya bawa ini ff lagi. Sudah Chapter 2, Yeay... Kok yang komen Cuma 2 ? Memang, kurang seru dibanding 2 Heart ya ? Padahal saya bawa temen saya untuk membetulkan bahasa saya. Karena ia ini, anak sastra indo. Wkwkwkwk. Yasudah seperti biasa silahkan cuap-cuap di kolom review. Belum ada moment Baekyeol. Sabar dong. Namanya juga awal cerita. Ingat jika karya kalian ingin dihargai maka hargain karya orang lain. Maka orang itu akan bersimpati pada karya kalian. See You di Two Heart Chapter 7 yaa...**_


End file.
